Lumblr Wiki:Welcome to Lumblr
Lumblr Wiki is a friendly roleplaying environment, welcoming of all users and all characters. Blah blah. I can't sell this shit right now. __TOC__ 'Plot' This RP is set across four fictional neighboring towns, just north of California. Blackwood Mountain separates the towns from the mainland of USA, although cars can drive to the town and Barfield has a convenient international and domestic airport. The town is fairly friendly. There's not a whole lot of violence going on and the police are generally well-liked by the public. Also, the towns are fairly progressive on LGBT+ issues, even if that doesn't necessarily apply to all of the citizens. 'Miduna Beach' Miduna was the first town to be settled, and the beach was initially famed for it's oyster farming and Miduna's quality pearls. Since then, the population was quick to spread to surrounding towns, although there's a few generations of Miduna locals who haven't left the shore since they got there. Miduna Beach has a public elementary and high school, as well as two universities. The prestigious University of Miduna Beach and the famed Desmond College of the Arts. University of Miduna Beach is one of the best universities for the humanities subjects in the area. Unsurprisingly, Desmond College of the Arts has some of the best arts programs in the town, and is even beginning to draw in crowds from all over the country. 'Barfield' Barfield was the second established town in the area. The towns were eventually divided after Edward Harrington and his wife decided to build their own school further inland, which would focus more on excellence and would be more selective with their acceptance of students. All these years later, Harrington Grammar School still stands, and is currently going renovations to convert it from a K-12 private school, to a 9-12 boarding school. Barfield is also home to one of two major shopping malls in the area, as well as the CBD of the area. The upper side of the town is famous for it's four and five star restaurants and luxury houses and Barfield Institute of Science and Technology, home of some of the most innovative science and technology students in the world. Conversely, it's also home to some of the cheapest student accommodation in the area, and has both a community college and community recreation center. 'Lebeaux' Shortly after the increase of development and gentrification of Barfield, many of the wealthier Barfield citizens found it necessary to distinguish themselves, yet again, moving further inland. Those who could afford to live in the area began building mansions for themselves, and eventually created their own private university, around the same time Miduna Beach began building their arts college and Barfield established their science and technology college. Lebeaux University mainly took in students from Harrington Grammar School and other nearby private schools, before an increase in population meant that Lebeaux needed their own high school to accommodate. Lebeaux Preparatory Academy was established in 19XX and has been a private school since its first days. Lebeaux also has a large, slightly expensive shopping mall and a number of areas dedicated to the university students who can afford to live there. 'Blackwood Mountain' Last and certainly not least, is Blackwood Mountain. Blackwood Mountain was always where people who didn't crave the big city life would wind up. Despite it's name, Blackwood Mountain actually has a fairly large flat area where the main businesses in town are - a small grocery store, drug store and a few diners. They are the only town to have a mainly residential population. Blackwood also has the most dispersed population, taking on an almost rural feel compared to its neighbors. Unlike the other towns, Blackwood Mountain doesn't have its own school. Most of the school-aged residents are either home-schooled or travel to schools in the other town, the most common one being Barfield High School as it is the closest. At one point, developers made plans to build a college in Blackwood Mountain, however development was stopped after local residents protested building another university. Rather than knocking down the residential building, it was sold off to some good Samaritans who converted the living spaces into a halfway house for teenagers who needed somewhere to stay to escape homelessness and abusive situations. Since its establishment in the early 2000s, the home has seen the addition of counselors and government funding to keep it running. Category:Lumblr Wiki